everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca Del Sole
Bianca Del Sole is the daughter of the Sun's daughter from The Daughter of the Sun, an Italian fairy tale collected by Italo Calvino. Info Name: Bianca Del Sole Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Daughter of the Sun Alignment: Royal Roommate: Chiara Paperone Secret Heart's Desire: To win over the prince while doing strange things. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at surviving extreme temperatures and violence. Storybook Romance Status: I don't need a boyfriend just yet. I've got plenty of time before I need one. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to put myself in extremely dangerous situations - stuff that could easily get a regular person killed. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It's such a fun class to troll people in. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. They think princesses are supposed to be goody two-shoes who don't misbehave. What's wrong with a little thrill-seeking? Best Friend Forever After: My fellow sun child Foivos Iliopoulos! Character Appearance Bianca is below average height, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a yellow and pink dress with a sun pattern. Personality Bianca is fond of messing with people, and likes to creep them out by playing pranks on them. She has the ability to withstand the extremes of pressure and temperature, which were blessed by the sun. She sometimes puts herself in dangerous situations that could easily get other people killed. She is fearless and is not daunted by things that frighten most people. Biography Buon giorno! I'm Bianca Del Sole, the daughter of the daughter of the sun. I'll tell you the story. It started with my grandmother, who was prophesied at birth to be loved by the sun before she was twenty and to bear his daughter. They shut her up in a dark tower. One day, she climbed up the windows to see the sunlight, and she became pregnant due to the sunlight. She gave birth to a girl, who was abandoned and taken in by another king and queen, who had a son of their own. When they grew up, the girl wanted to marry the prince, but the king would not allow it. The king married his son to a princess. The sun's daughter had powers of her own, and she was able to resist fire. She displayed her ability to resist heat. The prince's bride tried to do the same and she burned to death. He took another bride, and the same thing happened, resulting in another dead bride. He took a third bride, and the same thing happened again - another dead bride. The prince eventually became ill, and to get better, he needed a special dish of barley that needed to be grown and prepared in an hour. The sun's daughter was able to do it, and she cured the prince. She then revealed to the king that she was a princess. The sun's daughter finally got to marry the prince. Of course, after that, my mother lost her powers - it is said that children of the sun lose their powers if they marry. She doesn't mind, since she's been able to find non-magical ways to express her talents. My mother was eventually reunited with her mother and grandparents. My grandmother, Danae Del Sole, had taken a husband a few years after her daughter's birth and had three more kids. I'm close with my maternal grandmother and great-grandmother. My great-grandfather died when I was nine, and so my grandmother now rules as queen. I have five siblings (I'm the fourth of six) and a number of cousins. I've been given abilities from the sun, who is technically my grandfather. I'm able to withstand extreme temperatures. I can walk right into a fire and nothing will happen. I can also put my hands in boiling hot water and not get hurt. People are impressed by my powers, and always wonder how I got them. I explain that, having the sun's blood in my veins, I'm able to do all this weird stuff. I love showing off to the other students. Being the fearless girl that I am, I consider myself fearless. I'm not easily daunted, and I often do things that are extremely dangerous and could easily get other people killed. I'm very much a risk-taker, and I don't care if something is dangerous - as long as I can make it out alive, I'll be willing to do it. Some of the students here are afraid of me because they think that my recklessness might be the death of me. I always reassure them that my solar powers will protect me. Of course, there's the destiny conflict too. I think I'd like to take my destiny. It seems pretty cool. I'm aware that my powers will fade away when I get married, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice for destiny's sake. When I get old, I can always tell my children and grandchildren about the things I did in my youth. Plus we all have to grow up eventually. But for now, I'll just enjoy thrill-seeking and dodging certain death. Trivia *Bianca's surname means "of the sun" in Italian. *Bianca is the only one of her siblings who has solar powers - none of her other siblings do. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Erica Lindbeck. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:The Daughter of the Sun Category:Italian